High School Troubles
by Broken-Beautiful-Love
Summary: Join Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Madge Undersee, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Prim, Rory, Haymitch, Effie, and many more characters in High School! No Hunger Games, find out what awaits! Love triangles and all ships welcome! Story better than summary! Please read and review! More chapters to come, no copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Troubles**

_A/N: Please let me know if I should continue. I know there are a lot of these stories but mine will be original. I'm also looking for a beta. ALSO, please leave a review! Thanks :) -Broken-Beautiful-Love-_

* * *

**Chapter One: First Day**

First day of High School is either the best day or worst day. Mine was just plain confusing.

I wake up to my little sister jumping on my stomach, screaming.

"OKAY PRIM GET OFF! I GET IT. IT'S MORNING!" I shout, shoving her off of me, rolling my face into the pillow.

"Katniss! Breakfast won't make itself!" She smiles and runs into back out of my room, closing the door.

I fall out of bed, walking to my bathroom. I splash my face with water, change my clothes, braid my hair and tie up my boots. I grab my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder. "Hooray for first days," I mumble to myself, walking to the kitchen.

Prim is setting two bowls of oatmeal on the table, dancing around in her new dress I bought for her first day of school too, only she is only in 6th grade.

"Uncle Haymitch is taking me to school, but you need to walk since your school is the other way. Haymitch said so." She tells me, finishing her breakfast while I grab an apple.

"Thanks Haymitch. I'll remember that one." I roll my eyes.

"Bye Katniss!" Prim shouts as she runs out the door. I grumble again, walking to the door. I step outside and lock the door behind me before starting to walk.

Once I make it to school, two miles later, I walk in feeling tired already. I am a Junior, though I feel like a freshman, never been here before. I find my first class, ignore as many people as possible and slide into my assigned seat. I look around and laugh slightly when I see a blonde walk in with high heels and a low cut top. She grabs the first guy she sees and winks at him, seductively. I start pretend coughing once I notice her glare at me.

"Hi! I'm Annie, you are?" A small, brown haired, green eyed girl tells me as she sits next to me.

"Katniss." I say as she smiles warmly, shaking my hand.

"You're so pretty! You should be my friend. You look a bit lonely, no offense! The teacher in this class is so boring! Oh and thats Glimmer. Stay away from her boyfriends. Oh and that's Marvel and Tyler I think but no one is really sure because he changes his story constantly which I find really funny, he's kind of cute but I have a boyfriend and-"

"Do you always talk this much?" I ask her, cutting her off. She smiles and nods.

"Yes I do, actual-"

"Class! Welcome, welcome, welcome to my class! No talking, no texting, no distractions. This year will be filled with learning!" The sparkly teacher with pink hair chirps, excitedly. "I'm Miss Trinket!"

The class goes by pretty slow since I wasn't really paying attention. School was never my forte. I yawn by the time the bell rings and I grab my bag, standing.

"Katniss! You HAVE to meet my boyfriend, Finnick!" Annie squeals, pulling me towards the door. She is so annoying but she is sweet and my only friend so I might as well stick with her until she gets on my nerves. I follow her as she leads me outside to the football field. She stops and point across the field to a group of guys.

"That one is Finnick!" She squeals again, waving to him. He is absolutely gorgeous. Bronze haired, green eyed, tan, tall, muscular. He is very handsome.

"Well hello love," Finnick bends down and kisses Annie softly on the lips, "Who is your friend?" He asks, winking to me.

"Katniss! She was in my first class and she is my desk buddy! She's so pretty! How was practice? I'm hungry!" Annie says, almost too fast for me to understand what she said.

"Nice to meet you, Katniss." He said, kissing my hand, bowing slightly. He then chuckled and wrapped his arm around Annie's waist. "Where to, gorgeous?" He asks her.

"Next class!" She shouts, excitedly. _Damn, how happy can this girl get?_ I turn around to start walking to my next class when I bump into someone, knocking me over. I look up to see a blond haired, blue eyed, scary looking guy.

"Hey sexy, I'm Cato." He says, wiggling his eyebrows at me and I scoff.

"You should watch where you're going." I mumble and stand to my feet, brushing off my pants before I continue walking to my next class. I slide into the back seat by the window and stare blankly outside.

"Hey there." Someone whispers next to me. I turn my head and see a tall, muscular, bold shouldered, dark haired, grey eyed guy. _Are all the guys here strangely good looking?_

"Hi." I mumble, looking back out the window.

"I'm Gale." He says, just as the teacher starts talking.

"Katniss." I whisper.

"What?" He asks back in a whisper, inching closer to me.

"Katniss." I say again, a little louder, but still in a whisper.

"Oh, nice to meet you Catnip!" He says with a small grin.

"Kat. Niss. Kat. Niss. Katniss. Not Catnip. Katniss." I glare at him, spitting my name at him over and over.

"Miss Everdeen, shhh." The teacher tells me while Gale holds in a laugh. _Great._

After the class ends I walk to the girls locker room. I find my locker and start to change into my PE clothes. I look around and examine the girls. I see Annie on the other side of the room, telling a story about her and Finnick to a few girls. Then I see a girl who Annie called, 'Glimmer' showing off her curves and talking about her date for tonight._ Gross. _

I follow everyone out on the PE field. After our coach introduces himself, he instructs us to walk a mile. I start to walk when Annie comes to my side again.

"Hey Katniss! This is Johanna and Madge! They are super nice!" She tells me. Johanna is just as tall as me with short black hair, dark eyes and a scowl. Madge is a shorter girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a shy smile.

"Call me Jo." Johanna states flatly.

"Nice to meet you, Katniss." Madge says, shyly.

I nod to them as we continue walking. Annie just talks the whole time with Jo making crude remarks here and there. I smile to myself, I actually made a few friends already. Thanks to Annie anyways.

At lunch Annie makes me sit with her. I slide next to her and look who else is sitting here. Annie, Finnick, Johanna, Madge, Gale, Delly, Max, Thom, and another boy who I don't know. He is very muscular, blonde, a sweet smile, gorgeous blue eyes and flour on his green t shirt that hugs his muscles just right. I look to Annie who is talking.

"Oh and guys this is Katniss." She smiles. Everyone nods and waves to me. I flash them a smile before picking at my food again.

I look up to see the blonde boy staring at me. Once our eyes meet he looks away, talking to Johanna now. I try to not stare but he is just _so freaking adorable._

"Alright Kitty Kat! Let's go!" Finnick says, purring in my ear. I roll my eyes and stomp on his foot.

"Don't call me that." I say and he laughs.

"Ouch! Hurtful!" He said with a pout.

After the next few classes, I sit in the back of Art Class. I look around, sighing. Again, no one I kind of know in this class. Someone clears their throat next to me and I snap my head up, looking over.

"Hey, Katniss right?" The blondie smiles at me, extending his hand. "I'm Peeta."

I shake his hand and smile back softly, "Hi." I say simply.

Class starts and me and Peeta make small conversation. We talk about family mostly and now school. His family owns the cafe down town too. He is a beautiful painter, he's in to sports, he is single, and attractive. I can't help but to feel warm and happy around him.

"Katniss, all you painted was a tree." The art teacher comes up and laughs slightly.

"I-I, uh I'm horrible at painting." I say shyly, looking down.

"Oh it's perfectly fine! I used to be bad too. You'll get there." He smiles.

After class was over I ran into Glimmer trying to leave the art class, which she was in as well.

"Watch it, bitch." She curses at me, chewing bubble gum when Peeta comes up behind me.

"Leave her alone, Glim." He says, wrapping an arm around me. "And stay away." He winks at her before walking with me until we're out of her view.

"What?" I ask in shock. _He put his arm around me. He acted protective of me That hottie actually touched me. Does he, like me?_

"Sorry, I used to date her and now shes always jealous and shes just mean in general." He shrugs, blushing slightly when Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Gale and Madge come running up.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Annie asks.


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Troubles**

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Please leave a review with your favorite ships and any other character you would like to include. Thanks and I'm still looking for a beta! xox -Broken-Beautiful-Love-_

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Friends**

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Annie asks, jumping up and down excitedly.

I opened my mouth to speak when Finnick cut me off, "Awh! Blondie made a move. I'm so proud of you son!" He says, winking to Peeta who must be blushing as much as me.

"NO!" Me and Peeta shout. At the same time.

"I-I mean, I was just making Glimmer jealous. She was, bothering Katniss and I was helping!" He said, scratching the back of his neck and I peel my eyes away from his muscles that tense as he does so.

"Katniss, is he for real?" Finnick asks, rolling his eyes. Peeta and I stay quiet and he laughs. "Whatever okay. It's movie day at Clove's house anyways."

"Clove?!" Annie asks, crossing her arms over her chest and Finnick sighs.

"Annie, I know Clove used to be friends with Glimmer but we still need to be nice. They aren't friends after what Glim did to her." He said, planting a kiss to her cheek.

"Gale, you coming?" Madge shyly asks him and he smiles.

"Yep." He winks to her and she blushes.

We all walk to Clove's house and I don't even know who she is. Annie talks the whole time and Gale keeps whispering things into Madge's ear. I keep looking to my left and notice Peeta smiling at me every now and then. I look over again and smile back this time. _He is so freaking gorgeous._

Once we arrive, Finnick rings the doorbell. Peeta stands next to me and nudges me.

"Did you have a good first day back?" He asks, with a smile. _That goddamned smile._

"Yeah, I actually made friends." I smile to him and he laughs. _Oh god, his laugh is like music._

"That is a plus in our school. So much drama. Clove got blackmailed last year, Cato dated Johanna, don't ask, I dated Glimmer and then Glimmer just wanted Cato jealous then Cato started dating Clove and it just all went downhill from there." He smiles, rolling his eyes.

"Woah. Love triangle much." I smile softly.

Clove invites us in and we all go upstairs to the movie room. _Movie room? I barely have my own room._

"Okay guys. What movie?" Clove asks, bringing us all popcorn. Peeta sits next to me and Johanna sits on the other side of me.

"A love story!" Annie squeals, sitting in Finnicks lap.

"An action movie!" Gale and Johanna calls out at the same time.

"A movie where the girl gets the dick!" Finnick calls out and everyone starts laughing.

"A horror movie it is then." Clove laughs, popping in the disc to the movie player. My phone buzzes and I pull it from my pocket.

_Prim: hey Kat! i made a new friend, her name is Rue. im sleeping ovr, ttyl xox_

_Me: Okay cool. I made a few friends too. See you later. xox_

The movie starts and everyone turns their attention to the screen. The movie is really dumb and cheesy at first, then it starts getting scary. Johanna laughs when the murderer comes out of the closet with an axe. I jump back and fall into Peeta's arms. He chuckles and I pull away, blushing like crazy.

Then another scary scene starts and I bring my knees to my chest, ducking under them when someones hand grabs mine. _Peeta is holding my hand._

Butterflies fill my stomach and I know if it wasn't so dark, Clove across the room could see my heart pounding in my chest. I turn to look at Peeta and he smiles softly to me and leans over to my ear.

"I'll protect you." He says simply.

After the scary movie was over, Annie was asleep in Finnicks arms.

"How the hell did jumpy fall asleep?" Johanna asks, chuckling.

"I told her to close her eyes when the murderer with the axe came on and she burried her face in my sweatshirt and fell asleep." Finnick explains, a smile wide across his face. I smile, _he really does love her. It's so obvious._

Clove then speaks up, "Well, it was nice having you guys over, but now it's girl time so leave." She glares at the boys and Peeta laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"Every movie night the girls sleep over at whoevers house it is. We have a movie night, park day, and hang out times." Peeta explains, smiling.

"Yeah so leave, lover boy." Johanna grabs his shirt, dragging him to the door. All the guys follow and Peeta waves to me, smiling still.

"OH MY GOSH!" Annie squeals when I tell her Peeta held my hand.

"He likes you." Madge says shyly.

"He is such a flirt, Madge. You never know who he likes. Besides, he said he is done with girls at lunch remember?" Delly adds, glaring at me.

"Yeah that was until Katniss showed up!" Annie says happily.

"Come on, ask him out." Johanna says, nudging me.

"I'm not asking anyone out!" I say, huffing.

"See! She doesn't like him!" Delly smirks.

"Yes she does, she is just nervous!" Madge says, raising her tone.

"I think he likes her, he wouldn't stop smiling." Clove adds.

"But he is always smiling!" Delly says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She likes him!" Annie squeals.

"Not true! Katniss! Do. You. Like. Peeta?!" Delly asks, looking me in the eyes and I shrug.

"I don't know, maybe. He probably doesn't even like me." I say, quietly.

"He likes you. Told me you were pretty, brainless." Johanna says, glaring at Delly.

"Just because she is pretty doesn't mean he likes her! I'm WAY prettier than her anyways!" Delly shouts, standing to her feet, her long blonde hair swaying as she furiously taps her foot.

"Calm the fuck down, Dells. Peeta can like whoever. No need to be jealous." Johanna tells her as she is fuming.

"I'm going home!" She calls over her shoulder as she leaves.

My phone buzzes so I pull it out of my pocket.

_Unknown Number: Hey hot stuff! It's your lover. xx_

_Me: Who is this?_

_Unknown Number: You know who I am, sexy. _

_Me: No I don't. Stop texting me._

_Unknown Number: It's Peeta! Wanna go out? ;)_

_Me: Uhh, Peeta?_

_Unknown Number: -Call Recieved. Slide to answer.-_

Me: "Hello?"

Obviously Finnick: "Heeeeey Kats! Peeta here, I wanna go out! You're soooo sexy!" He calls out, laughing.

Me: "Finnick I know it's you." I groan.

Finnick: "Damn you, Gale! I knew it wouldn't work. Sorry, Kitty Kat. This is my cell, save my number!" He says, flirtaiously.

"Don't call me that!" I yell and he laughs.

"Whateves, love you Kitty Kat." He calls as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Johanna asks, raising eyebrows.

"Finnick pretending to be Peeta." I say and tell them everything.

"But Peeta should be with them?" Clove asks.

"Not if they ditched him at the mall!" Annie says, giggling.

After our long girl talk, I decide to go home. Johanna walks me home because she lives a few houses down from mine.

I undo my braid, kick off my boots and climb into bed, feeling exhausted. I look out my open window and see the house next to mine. A light clicks on and I see Finnick, Peeta, Gale, Thom, and another guy who I don't know playing video games. I sit up and watch them, mainly Peeta. He is sitting on the floor with a guitar while all the other guys play the video games. I can't hear him but he sure does look cute.

_Finnick: I c u! Peeta doesnt know ur stalking him. xx_

_Me: Am not! _

_Finnick: Whateves, babes! Close your window, go to shleep xx_

_Me: Don't call me babes. -.-_

_Finnick: Nighty night Kitty Kat. xx _

_Me: SHUT UP FINNICK_

Shortly later I close my window and curl up in my bed, thinking over my first day of school and my new friends. This year will be an interesting one.


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Troubles**

_A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! xox -Broken-Beautiful-Love_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Drama**

Another few days go by and it's finally Friday. Every day was just like today, nothing special though. I wake up and take a quick shower, changing into black skinny jeans and a green shirt. I pull my fathers hunting jacket over my body, grabbing my backpack before running to the kitchen. I grab some toast and a piece of fruit and lock the door behind me before continuing on my way.

A car pulls up next to me as I walk to school, and the window starts to roll down.

"Kitty Kats!" Finnicks calls as I turn around, glaring.

"Finnick, I said do not call me that!" I groan, rolling my eyes.

"Get in!" He says, unlocking it. I walk over and climb into the car. He drives to a cafe.

"What are we doing?" I ask, looking over at the clock. "We'll be late."

"Annie is sick, I have to bring her some of Peeta's famous cheesy bread and coffee." He says with a warm smile.

We walk into the cafe and I breathe in the smell of pastries, food, and coffee. I look around and notice it's quite full for a normal week day. Finnick grabs my arm, pulling me with him to the counter.

"Finnick!" A blond guy shouts, jumping over the counter to hug him. "Who is your, beautiful friend?" He asks, looking me up and down, kissing the top of my hand. I quickly pull it back, wiping it off on my jeans.

Finnick laughs, shoving him. "This is Katniss, Katniss, this is Ryan, Peeta's older brother." Ryan winks at me before hopping back over.

"Get Peeta over here!" Finnick shouts as Ryan walks away, strutting 'his stuff'. I roll my eyes at Finnick and he just smirks at me.

"Hey sexy!" Peeta calls to Finnick, hugging him over the counter. He then notices me and smiles. "Hey Katniss."

"Loverboy, give me and Kitty Kats some of your famous cheesy buns." Finnick winks and Peeta nods.

"You got it." He says, chuckling.

After waiting for a few minutes, Peeta hands Finnick the bag of delicious smelling pastries, my mouth watering. Finnick pays Peeta and Peeta joins us in the car, driving towards school. Finnick stops at Annie's first, giving her some coffee and cheesy buns.

"We're here!" Finnick calls as we pull into the parkinglot for school.

"We missed second period." I groan, glaring at Finnick.

"That's okay! I do it all the time, Kitty Kats." He winks at me and I roll my eyes. Peeta opens the car door for me, and I climb out smiling.

"Thanks," I murmur, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He then grabs my hand, and we walk up to school. I sit in the back, waiting for Johanna who is in this class with me.

"Hey, Johanna." I say looking over at her.

''Please brainless, call me Jo." She says, slightly annoyed. I gasp slightly when I see her neck.

"What's that? Is that a hickey?!" I ask in a shout/whisper.

"Why are you so surprised? There was a hottie on my way in here." She chuckles lightly.

Lunch already has come by and I sit at the table with all my new friends. Thom and Gale are joking around, Peeta and Johanna are talking, Finnick won't shut up about Annie and how he misses her.

"What about Clove? Why doesn't she sit with us?" I ask, and the whole table stops talking and looks at me.

"Catnip, Clove doesn't 'know' us in public." Gale explains, with the nickname I know have because of how we met.

"She doesn't know us at all." Johanna corrects, winking to me as a signal or something. I turn around and see Glimmer and Cato making out at the lunch table a few rows behind us. I roll my eyes and raise my eyebrow.

After lunch is over I walk to the girls locker rooms and change into shorts. As I walk to the field Glimmer stops me, Delly at her side.

"Hey Everdork. I hear you like Mellark?" She teases, her long blonde hair twirled around her finger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say without turning around.

"Cut the act, Katpiss. We know you do." Delly says, and I turn around, standing taller than both of them.

"What does it matter?" I ask, annoyed.

"You stay away from Peeta, or else." Glimmer snaps, turning around, her blonde hair whipping in my face.

"The fuck was that?" Johanna asks, coming to my side.I simply shrug and start PE.

Later at Art class, Peeta sits next to me and smiles.

"Hey," He says, pulling out his paint brushes.

"Hi." I reply, not looking at him.

"Sometime wrong?" He asks, looking at me. I feel his gaze on me but I don't turn to meet it.

"Nope." I lie, sighing.

"Katniss, you can tell me anything." He says, grabbing my hand and I pull it away.

"I just- don't feel well. I'll be fine." I say, starting my picture of the ocean we have to paint.

I quickly walk to my locker, shoving in my books, grabbing my bag when someone grabs me by my waist, pulling me into him. I struggle until I hear Finnick's chuckle.

"Finnick! What the hell was that for?" I snap, stomping on his foot.

"Hey now, it's called a joke." He laughs, wincing slightly. "We're all going to my place for game night." Finnick says, wiggling eyebrows, "Wanna come?"

"Sure, but I have to go home first. Prim should be waiting for me." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Prim?" He asks, curiously.

"Yeah, my little sister." I say, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I'll drive you home, then back to my place." He picks me up, bridal style and walks to his car. I don't even bother to struggle, knowing he's only messing around and he's too strong for me anyways.

Back at my house I walk in with Finnick behind me.

"Prim! I'm home!" I shout, walking in.

"Katniss! Rue is staying over." Prim says, hugging my side. I glance over and see a little girl, about Prim's age smiling shyly.

"Okay. Is mom home yet?" I whisper to Prim and she shakes her head. "Okay I'll be back after dinner. You can order pizza. Here's some money." I hand her a $20 dollar bill, and kiss her head.

"Katniss?" Someone asks, coming from the hall and I gaso lightly when I see my old friend, Thresh.

"Thresh?!" I ask and smile, running to hug him. "How you've been?" I ask, slightly amazed that he has indeed got taller.

"Great! Rue is my stepsister now, what a small world." He laughs.

"How's Foxface? Are you two still together?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"Nah, we broke up just a few weeks ago. But I hear she's at your school now." He says, "Maybe you could still be friends with her." He suggests.

Thresh soon leaves and me and Finnick go back to his place. Annie, Johanna, Gale, Madge, Thom, Clove, Finnick, Peeta and I are all gathered around his tv.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Finnick asks, wiggling his eyebrows. _Oh no._


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Troubles**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry the update took so long. I had major family issues and writers block! Enjoy! xox xD_

_-Broken-Beautiful-Love-_

* * *

"We are NOT playing truth or dare again." Johanna growls, Gale covering his mouth, holding in a laugh.

Finnick pouts, "Awwh, Jojo! We all know you LOVED making out with Hawthorne in the closet." Finnick teases, Annie giggling.

"Shut the fuck up Odair. Don't make me cut of your penis off-" Johanna starts and Madge gasps in shock.

"Feisty?" Finnick purrs, making Johanna glare. "I'll go first." Finnick said, shrugging.

"Katniss," Finnick started and I raised eyebrows at him as everyone sat in a circle. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say, sighing.

"You have to do a strip tease for the hottest guy in this room at the end of the night." Finnick said, high fiving Gale.

The whole room fell in a fit of laughter.

"I am not." I growl, Johanna winking to Peeta.

"COME ON CATNIP! I WANNA SEE YOU STRIP!" Gale shouts, standing and dancing sexually. Finnick quickly joins him, them rubbing their crotches against each other.

"Oh fuck, how am I getting turned on?" Johanna said, hopefully sarcastic.

"ENOUGH." Clove said, covering her face, "MAKE THE HORROR STOP." She laughed, while Madge sat there her cheeks crimson.

"Peeta boy! You're next." Annie smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... Truth!" He replied, smiling. Annie giggled.

"Do you like someone in this room?" She asked and Peeta lightly blushed, nodding.

"Yeah." He said simply. Finnick smirked, looking at Johanna. Something is going on.

"Okay! I'm next." Thom said, looking over at Johanna. "Truth or Dare hot stuff?" He asked her.

"Hit me with a dare gray eyes." She said, winking. He gulped.

"Kiss Clove and make it good." He then said and everyone laughed.

"Clover! COME HERE BABES." Johanna shouted, crawling over to her. Johanna leaned in close, whispering something in her ear. Clove winked and took Johanna in the next room, disappearing.

Finnick laughs. "Oh god. Okay who is next? Madge! Truth or dare."

"Truth." She replied shyly.

"Is Gale hot?" He asked, teasingly. She nodded, blushing.

Annie smiled, "Finnick, truth or dare?"

Finnick wiggled his eyebrows. "Dare."

"Kiss Katniss!" She said, giggling. I widened my eyes, shaking my head.

"Hell no, Odair." I barked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come here Kitty Kats!" Finnick purred and I swear I saw jealously fill Peeta's eyes.

Finnick leans in and I close my eyes more in fear to what was happening. Suddenly, his lips are on mine and they feel absolutely perfect. Sweetest, longest kiss I have ever had. Finnick sure is a magic one in the lips department.

"Damn, Kats. You're a good kisser." Finnick says, pulling away. Annie crosses her arms over her chest. "But not as good as Annie.." He purred, pushing her back, kissing her roughly.

Gale smiles, "Katniss, Truth or dare?" I swallow.

"Dare." He smiles.

"Kiss the hottest guy in the room." He says teasingly. I roll my eyes and jump up, pecking Peeta lightly before running out of the room.

* * *

Johanna smirks, "Brainless I knew you liked him!"

"I do not-"

"You little liar! Of course you do! Who /couldn't/ love little Peet?" She wiggles her eyesbrows.

"Just drop it, okay?" I say, groaning.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Sleep over?" She asks, picking up her phone, winking to me before sending someone a text. I glare at her and nod.

We left the party to her house because we were both tired and I would /not/ go back into that room after kissing Peeta like that. Besides, I decided I liked Johanna so I would get to know her. She lived in a small apartment on her own, her being a orphan from a young age. I didn't ask questions though, and she didn't tell me because we were both too much alike to pry into each others lives.

Saturday I wake up on Johanna's floor, the ice cream and popcorn all over her desk. I laugh slightly and go to the bathroom, changing and braiding my hair before coming back out. Johanna takes me home and I walk in to see Prim and Rory, holding hands.

"Katniss!" She squeals, running to hug me. I hug her back ruffling her hair.

"Little duck." I grin, "Rory Hawthorne?" I ask and she nods, blushing sligtly.

"We watched cartoons together." She smiles.

* * *

That Monday I walk into school to see Johanna and Thresh holding hands, Finnick kissing Annie, and some blonde talking to Peeta.

And not just any blonde,

Delly.


	5. Chapter 5

**High School Troubles**

_Sorry guys! Lost my password xD_

_Enjoy! :)_

_-Broken-Beautiful-Love-_

* * *

Finnick and Annie come over to me, Annie giggling as Finnick holds her hand.

"What is Peeta doing?" I ask quickly.

Finnick raises eyebrows, "Um, talking to Dells. Why?"

"Dells? She's such a bitch though!" I complain, shoving him slightly.

"Kitty Kats, calm down. Peeta is a big boy."

"Katniss! Are you jealous?" Annie giggles and grabs my hand, "Let's go to class! See you Finnick!" Before Annie leaves though, Finnick makes sure to give her a long, sweet kiss. I roll my eyes, but smile. _They are just so cute._

After a few more boring classes, it's PE again.

"Alright guys! Team captains... Cato and Katniss!"

I groan and stand on the correct side of the volley ball net. Cato picks first, "Glimmer!" He calls.

"Peeta!" I call without thinking. Peeta jogs over to my side, high fiving me and Finnick wolf whistles.

"Clove!" Cato calls.

"Annie!" I call, smiling at her.

Once my team is made up of me, Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Johanna, a few others who I don't know, and Gale.

I hit the ball first, sending it over the net. Delly blocks it and slams it down, it hitting me right in the head, making me fall over. Peeta is the first one at my side and he bends down, grabbing my hand.

"Oh my god, Katniss are you okay!?" He asks quickly. I groan and sit up, rubbing my head and glaring at Delly who is high fiving Glimmer.

"Yeah, perfect." I mutter to him, grabbing the ball. I know I'll regret this, but she can't get away with that. I walk under the net, aiming the ball and throwing it as hard as I humanly can towards Delly's face.

She screams and falls back on the ground with a thud. The coach whistles and grabs my arm.

Annie squeals, "Katniss!? What are you doing!?" She yells at me. I roll my eyes as I'm escorted into the principles office.

"Katniss Everdeen," Principle Snow says, folding his hands on his desk. "May I ask why you threw the volley ball at Delly Cartwright's head?"

I snort. "She fucking hit the ball purposely and hit my in the face!"

"Calm down. You have to apologize to her immediately and detention for two weeks."

I groan, "Fine! I'll apologize."

"Excellent. Now, off to art class."

I slide into my art class chair, grabbing my paint brush when Peeta sits beside me, looking at me. "Katniss you have a bruise on your forehead!" He gasps, frowning.

"I'm fine." I mutter, sliding the brush across my paper in black, not knowing what I'm painting.

The teacher comes around the room and him and Peeta gape at my painting.

"Katniss," The teacher says when I realize what I did. "You painted Peeta."

After class I go to my locker, grabbing my books when Gale comes up to me. "Hey Catnip,"

"Hey." I say, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "I hear your little brother is making a move on my little sister."

Gale chuckles, "Yep! Takes after his big brother." He grins, "Do you think Madge likes me?" He asks, smiling.

"Yeah, she's so into you." I say. "You should ask her out."

"Maybe I will. Thanks Catnip."

"See ya Gale!" I say to him, going to detention.

Once back home, my mother sits at her computer, tying away to god knows what. She's really starting to irritate me with her not working. I go to my room, change my t shirt when I notice Finnick in the window beside me. I glare at him, him having seen everything.

My phone goes off.

_Finnick: "You got a goob body xx"_

_Me: "Oh up yours, Odair."_

_Finnick: "Ouccccch. x.x At least Peety boy didn't see ;) "_

_Me: "WHAT? PEETA IS OVER?"_

_Finnick: "Calm down, Kitty Kats xx He's downstairs. Come over?"_

_Me: "Umm, I have hmwrk"_

_Finnick: "He's making pizza!"_

_Me: "-.- I'll be right over."_


	6. Chapter 6

**High School Troubles**

_Two chapters in one day? ;D_

_You guys should be thankful xox_

_-Broken-Beautiful-Love-_

* * *

I change quickly and rush over to Finnick's house, which is right next door. I knock on the door and a small boy answers. He looks _just_ like Finnick.

"Hey, is Finnick home?" I ask and the little boy nods.

"Yep! He's upstairs." He says, letting me in.

I find my way to the stairs and climb them, looking at the pictures on the wall. There is one of Finnick and Annie, but they are much younger. Finnick has her on his back and they are at the beach. There's also one of his parents, (I'm guessing), and they are at the beach too. Then I see Finnick, the younger brother who let me in, and twin girls. They look much older than Finnick is.

I go into Finnick room to find Finnick, Annie, and Peeta. I smile and Finnick hugs me, then Annie and Peeta blushes slightly when I hug him.

"Gale asked Madge out," Annie tells me, giggling, "It was the cutest thing! He brought her to the forest and handed her a rose." She giggles.

Finnick rolls his eyes, "I'm much more romantic than that lug." He scoffs.

Annie huffs, crossing her arms. "Um, Finnick dear?" She kisses his cheek but then smacks him. "You asked me out on our way to school."

I laugh, "Great going Finnick. Way to be romantic."

Peeta chuckles, playing the guitar, "Finnick is the worst romantic ever!" He sings, and I melt at his amazing voice.

Finnick rolls his eyes and shoves Peeta, "You better be turning that into a song about Kitty Kats." He grins. Peeta blushes.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta then asks, smiling easily as he covers it up.

"Where's the pizza?" I ask, my stomach grumbling.

After we all ate pizza and cookies, we played video games and watched a movie downstairs. Me and Peeta sort of awkwardly sat there while Finnick and Annie were making out. I then went home later, Annie walked me home. I spent the rest of the night finishing homework and hanging out with my little sister.

That Saturday, Johanna invited me over to her 'party'. Madge said it was mandatory for me to wear a dress, so she took me shopping. We found this tight red dress that stopped above my knees. It was 'party ready', Madge said. When I got to the party with my hair down, and with makeup on, I saw Peeta talking to Delly. It angered me so I found Finnick. He gave me a few drinks, and then we danced. Well, me, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Thresh, and some random dude danced.

Later that night I found Peeta alone, so I went up to him.

"Heeey Peety boy," I slur as I walk up to him.

His eyes widen as he stares at me, his eyes clear. "Katniss? Are you drunk?"

This makes me laugh loudly, "Naaaah. Finn said I only had one." I say back, laughing more as I lean on him. Just then Gale walks in. He looks /so/ hot for some reason. Delly comes over and kisses Peeta full on the lips, right in front of me. She shoves her hands on him, rubbing her body up against him.

Jealously fumes inside me so I walk over to Gale and without thinking I push him against the wall and kiss him.

Suddenly, I'm lost in the kiss. Gale kisses me back with passion and I can't help but to smirk a little at making Peeta jealous. Just then though, I hear a scream. I pull back and see Madge standing there, tears in eyes and her hands shaking. Gale wipes his mouth and goes to Madge, "Madge wait," He says but she slaps him.

"No!" She screams, tears falling. "You said you liked me! Not K-Katniss!" She says before she slaps him again, and I now notice he's just as drunk as me. "We're done Gale! Done!" She says, leaving.

Gale looks at me, then at Finnick and then I notice Peeta. His hand is holding Delly's, and he looks so sad. I wipe my mouth and walk over to Finnick, tripping and hitting my head on the floor.

I wake up in someone's bed, but I don't remember who's. I see Finnick beside me, sitting up with his back away. He's shirtless.

I gulp and sit up, then lie back down as my head pounds. I groan and rub my head, making Finnick turn around. His eyes look back to normal and he's smiling.

"Kitty Kats, never knew you were such a romantic drunk." He laughs. I stare at him in confusion. He chuckles, "You danced with a random guy, then made out with Gale WHILE dancing on him... and in your sleep you muttered Peeta's name a few times. Could it get any better?" He laughs.

I stare at him, eyes wide. "What?! Gale is with Madge though!"

"Not anymore.." Finnick shrugs.

Finnick's mom makes me tea and gives me medicine for my headache. After I feel better, I go home and sleep the rest of the day. I wake up Monday morning and groan when I realize I have to go to school. I sling my bag over my shoulder, fixing my braid before I leave for school. Finnick picks me up and we drive in silence.

When I get to school though, everything changes. Delly is kissing Peeta and Gale approaches me.

"Hey Catnip, um, want to go out?"


End file.
